La chica que cambio nuestras vidas
by Megan Devonne
Summary: Esta es la historia de Megan, la única de las tortugas que es chica... pero... ¿Quien es verdaderamente? ¿Quien la conoce? ¿En donde se metió todos estos años? ¿Quienes ocultaron el secreto de su existencia? ¿Qué complicaciones traerá? Mal Summary, lo se xd


Que quede claro, para que no haya confusiones... que esta historia esta basada en las tortugas ninjas de ahora, es decir, las que se estrenaron en el 2012 en Nickelodeon... Bueno, ya aclarado eso...

A leer :3

You're not alone

Cap.1

¡¿Una chica?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana tranquila en New York, nuestras tortugas desayunaban tranquilamente, hasta que Splinter les dijo que tenían una misión por la noche, todos le preguntaron de que trataba... pero el no les respondía, solo seguía comiendo y escuchando los "Por favor dinos" "¿Por qué no nos dices nada?" que le decían los chicos, hasta que solo respondió "Lo sabrán cuando lo vean" eso los dejo aun mas confundidos, no sabían que pensar, no sabían si seguir insistiendo o solo ir a su patrullaje nocturno y ver de que trataba... hasta que solo decidieron esperar y ver que pasaba.

Ya por la tarde estaban las cuatro tortugas reunidas hablando sobre lo que les había dicho Splinter por la mañana

-¿Que creen que sea? - Pregunto Leo

-No lose... y espero que no sea nada malo - Respondió Donnie

-Yo creo que sera algo aburrido... no creo que pase nada interesante - Rafa lo dijo aburrido de escuchar todo el día el mismo tema

-Vamos, ¿No crees que sera una aventura emocionante? - Mikey estaba llegando con un trozo de pizza en la mano

-Hmp - Fue lo único que respondió Rafa - No creo que sea posible que Splinter... no, lo dudo el dijo que los chicos aun no podían saber de su existencia y... mejor dejo de pensar en esa estúpida idea - Pensó Rafa

La noche se hizo presente y ya todos estaban listos para irse cuando Splinter llamo su atención

-Quiero decirles que lo que pasara hoy podría cambiar la vida de todos... puede que de hoy en adelante no volvamos a ver todo de la misma forma... Quizás no seamos los únicos

-¿Eh? - Dijeron las 4 tortugas al unisono

-Pueden irse - Splinter al dar la orden, los chicos se fueron asustados, emocionados, impacientes, etc. Tenían un sin fin de emociones pensando en los que les esperaba

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas (El hogar de las tortugas)

-Ya se los dijiste - Dijo una sombra misteriosa que se asomaba por un rincon

-Si, creo que el secreto lo guardamos por mucho y ya es hora de que lo sepan - Splinter miraba a esa sombra misteriosa

-Jejeje... ya era hora... esto sera divertido... se sorprenderán al saber la noticia... mas bien, la verdad... Por ahora iré a preparar su distracción... Nos veremos, pronto - Termino de decir la voz mientras salia del lugar

En las calles de New York patrullaban las tortugas mientras todas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, los chicos no dejaban de pensar en que es lo que les esperaba ese día... era lo único que estaba en su mente, hasta que una voz femenina muy familiar los saco de sus pensamintos

-Chicos... vengan - Dijo April desde su ventana

-¡April! - Grito Donnie al momento de verla

-Ya voy... es decir ya vamos jejeje - Dijo Leo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hermanos

-Am... Leo ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - Pregunto inocentemente Mikey

-Yo... am... no... am... ¡Vamos! April nos esta esperando - Leo no sabia que responder, estaba nervioso

-Aja si, claro - Se notaban los celos en el tono de voz de Donnie

al llegar April los saludo y comenzó a preguntarles sobre sus vidas, ya que no los veía desde hace un mes. Pero en un momento ella paro en seco, se quedo en silencio unos momentos, como escuchando lo que alguien le decía y cambio dramáticamente el tema

-Y... díganme chicos... ¿No hay una tortuga que sea chica verdad?

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué preguntas eso? si tu sabes que no hay ninguna chica entre nosotros ademas de ti - Donnie estaba confundido

-No... por nada jeje... bien, chicos me tengo que ir... nos vemos - April al decir eso entro y cerro la ventana, dejando a los chicos mas confundidos aun

Las tortugas seguían patrullando, en un momento decidieron separarse para estar seguros de que no había peligro en ningún lugar, Rafa por alguna razón quería ir solo, al irse, Leo, Donnie y Mikey fueron por el camino contrario, pero en un momento se detuvieron al escuchar un bote de basura caer en un callejón, se acercaron lentamente, todos estaban listos para atacar cuando escucharon una voz femenina

-¿Acaso piensan atacarme? - Dijo la misteriosa voz, esta era profunda, era extremadamente sensual, podía conquistar con hablar, esa voz tan sexy no la tenia cualquiera

-¿Q... Quien eres? - Pregunto Leo apuntando con su katana hacia donde se encontraba la responsable de aquella voz

-Jejeje... claramente no me conocen... pero yo a ustedes los conozco mejor que ustedes mismos, Leo, Mikey y Donnie - Dijo la misteriosa chica saliendo de las sombras con un abrigo con sombrero, el cual le cubría la cara, con la sombra que hacia este

-¿C... Como t... te sabes nuestros nombres? - Mikey se estaba asustando un poco

-Veo que es verdad... Splinter no les dijo nada aun ¿Verdad?... Bueno, yo se los diré... verán... Splinter les dijo que hace 17 años compro 4 tortugas ¿No?... bueno... FUE UNA MENTIRA... ya que esas tortugas no eran 4, sino 5 y una de ellas, adivinen... era una chica

-¡¿Una chica?! - Gritaron Mikey, Donnie y Leo al unisono

-Si, y claramente esa chica tenia nombre y su nombre es Megan y esa chica... Soy yo - La chica en ese momento se saco el abrigo, dejando ver a una linda tortuga hembra

Continuara...

Bien chicos, este capitulo se que es corto y lo siento... pero no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo... Y bueno, dejen reviews y yo me encargare de responderlos en el próximo capitulo ;)

¡Ah! y en el próximo capitulo aclarare la historia de donde salio Megan, así que...

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


End file.
